2017–18 Derby County F.C. season
Gary Rowett | final_position = | highest_position = | lowest_position = | points = | goals_for = | goals_against = | goals_difference = | cup1 = FA Cup | cup_placement1 = ''First round'' | cup2 = League Cup | cup_placement2 = ''First round'' | matches_played = | league_topscorer = | biggest_home_win = | biggest_away_win = | biggest_home_attendance = | biggest_away_attendance = | prev_season = 2016–17 | next_season = 2018–19 }} The 2017–18 season is Derby County's tenth consecutive season in the Championship in their 134th year in existence. Along with competing in the Championship, the club will also participate in the FA Cup and EFL Cup. The season covers the period from 1 July 2017 to 30 June 2018. Transfers Transfers in Transfers out Competitions Friendlies On 9 May 2017, Derby County announced they will face two German sides as part of their pre-season preparations. Three days later The Rams confirmed their pre-season schedule ahead of the new campaign. Bryson Martin Bent |stadium = Aggborough Stadium |location = Kidderminster |attendance = 1,078 |referee = |result = W }} Bennett |stadium = Moss Rose |location = Macclesfield |attendance = 1,501 |referee = |result = W }} |stadium = Vale Park |location = Burslem |attendance = 1,657 |referee = |result = W }} |goals2 = Keogh |stadium = Keepmoat Stadium |location = Doncaster |attendance = 2,618 |referee = |result = D }} Johnson |stadium = Fritz-Walter-Stadion |location = Kaiserslautern, Germany |attendance = |referee = |result = W }} |goals2 = |stadium = Sixfields Stadium |location = Northampton |attendance = 2,855 |referee = |result = L }} |goals2 = Rupp Wagner |stadium = Pride Park Stadium |location = Derby |attendance = 11,406 |referee = |result = L }} Championship Derby County became the first team to score a goal in the Championship 2017-18 season when Bradley Johnson netted after 11 minutes of their opening match against Sunderland. League table Result summary Results by matchday Matches On 21 June 2017, the league fixtures were announced. Vaughan |goals2 = Johnson |stadium = Stadium of Light |location = Sunderland |attendance = 29,578 |referee = Oliver Langford |result = D }} Cavaleiro |stadium = Pride Park Stadium |location = Derby |attendance = 27,757 |referee = Lee Probert |result = L }} Vydra Weimann |goals2 = Robinson Huntington Browne |stadium = Pride Park Stadium |location = Derby |attendance = 24,371 |referee = Geoff Eltringham |result = W }} Beevers Madine |goals2 = Nugent Wisdom |stadium = Macron Stadium |location = Horwich |attendance = 15,175 |referee = Steve Martin |result = W }} Russell |goals2 = Bryson |stadium = Bramall Lane |location = Sheffield |attendance = 26,202 |referee = Andy Madley |result = L }} EFL Cup On 16 June 2017, the first round draw took place with a trip to Grimsby Town announed. Following the abandonment off the first round tie, the fixture was rescheduled for 22 August 2017. Victory against Grimsby Town in the re-scheduled match set up a second round tie against Barnsley. Davies |goals2 = Lawrence Pearce Vydra Bryson |stadium = Blundell Park |location = Cleethorpes |attendance = 3,033 |referee = Trevor Kettle |result = W }} Category:Derby County F.C. Category:2017–18 Club seasons Category:2017–18 English Club seasons